


改造人会梦到机器警察吗？

by mingfuandong



Category: RoboCop (2014), RoboCop (Movies 1987-1993), RoboCop - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, 来自不同版本电影的Murphy, 某种意义上算是水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingfuandong/pseuds/mingfuandong
Summary: 警察局里有不少混蛋都在觊觎机械警察的嘴巴。不管是黑色的那个还是白色的那个。当然了，毕竟这群甜甜圈软蛋搞不定那对军火战神性感的金属屁股，只好从看上去比较柔软的地方下手。然而他们挑错了柿子。事实上，看上去就坚不可摧的白色墨菲就连嘴巴也是硬的。





	改造人会梦到机器警察吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 白色墨菲指1987版电影的墨菲，黑色的当然就是指2014版电影的墨菲了。试图把这两个人区分出来然而文力可能不太够，如果搞不清楚谁是谁——那就别分了，我只是想写Robocop用全身唯一露出来的性感嘴巴给人口交，至于是哪一位Robo的嘴巴or给谁口交其实无所谓_(:з)∠)_（？
> 
> 深夜激情三小时产物（。可能会有没校对到的地方，欢迎捉虫

警察局里有不少混蛋都在觊觎机械警察的嘴巴。不管是黑色的那个还是白色的那个。

当然了，毕竟这群甜甜圈软蛋搞不定那对军火战神性感的金属屁股，只好从看上去比较柔软的地方下手。

然而他们挑错了柿子。事实上，看上去就坚不可摧的白色墨菲就连嘴巴也是硬的。

更“先进”的那个墨菲对此深有体会。因为此时此刻，他的金属生殖器就插在机器警察的喉咙里。

这个老旧的大块头在熟人面前从来都没有什么威胁性，温顺的像条大狗——除了今晚，他反常地在墨菲进入睡眠前闯进了实验室，后者被固定在仪器上动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着机器警察在他的身前跪了下来，把被藏在黑色金属板下的阴茎拉出后，不由分说地张嘴吞了进去。口交对于他来说似乎没有任何色情和人格上的意义，看上去他接受了这样的指令，于是便执行它。哪怕墨菲过于非人的阴茎给他造成了不少痛苦，他也只是努力把包裹在金属头盔里的下巴张大，试图让对方的阴茎全部进入他的口腔。

墨菲对此惊吓到险些宕机。尽管失去了所有主动权的他开始抵抗，然而传感器上传来的压力不会因此有丝毫减少。和他自己的喉咙不一样，这位来自十多年前的警察已经没有多少地方是属于人类的了，替代脖子的金属管并不是为了性交而生，冰冷的仿生组织干涩又坚硬，内壁还有粗糙的弹簧管的纹路，每次抽插都会被墨菲阴茎上的活动关节剐蹭到。就连那张理应是生物组织的脸都冷得像块铁，虽然有弹性，但更多地像橡胶之类的人造材料而不是皮肤。它甚至不能依靠本能做出吞咽反应，只会机械地进行程序设定的收缩——而且力度过大了——墨菲试图忽视从机械阴茎传递给大脑的感官刺激，很不合时宜地想——那群精虫上脑的警员们不会真的想要实现他们的性幻想的。

但对于同样是金属制的生殖器来说，这样粗暴而有序的动作正是激发快感所需要的。机器警察抓住了墨菲想要寻找停机开关的手，两人手抵手交锋了一阵，最后以机器警察把墨菲好不容易挣脱出来的右手摁回仪器上告终。在短暂的停滞后，胜者更加深入地把阴茎吞进了喉管。

这过于刺激了。墨菲发出一声短促的呻吟，险些挣脱装置的束缚。而那个野心过大的家伙也好不到哪去，他显然高估了组成自己的金属的弹性，和墨菲的合金阴茎硬碰硬，来自上世纪的老旧喉管差点因为这一愚蠢的行为被撑破。机器警察痛苦地从喉咙里把墨菲的阴茎抽了出来，无意识地张着嘴，对自己重新进行了评估。老式机器的优点在这时候就显现出来了：被子弹搅过的电子大脑对于这种程度的疼痛接受良好，只要没有硬件的损坏，他几乎不需要休整就能迅速恢复（这也是他比墨菲抗击打能力更优秀的原因之一）。那张对于一个机械警察来说过于色情的嘴巴仅仅停滞了几秒就重新含住了粗大的金属，这次他学乖了，只是浅浅地包住了龟头，用自己的腮帮子讨好地磨蹭阴茎的尖端。

墨菲把险些脱口的粗话吞了回去，他低下头，看到机械警察唯一从头盔里露出来的脸颊被他的阴茎顶起了一个大包。在金属护具限制下的关节活动范围有限，但那个冷冰冰的机器依然在努力撑开自己的下巴，似乎是为了让墨菲感觉更好一样卖力地将自己的脸颊抵上去。墨菲的阴茎还是个原型产品，上面为灵活设计的环形关节不够圆润，在机器警察的口腔里留下了不少伤口，机油从里面渗了出来，慢慢在完全没有吞咽意识的机器人嘴里越积越多。

视觉上的刺激过于强烈了，墨菲清楚地听到黏糊糊的咕唧声——不仅是金属阴茎在那张含着机油的嘴里搅动发出的，还来自自己咽口水时喉咙在玻璃管里的蠕动。他不敢想象如果这时候丹尼特突然进入实验室会看到怎样的景象。各种感官引起的想象开始失控，即使他并没有像他身下那个正在吞吐性器的家伙一样脑袋挨了一枪，一半由程序掌控的大脑依然没办法处理如此超负荷的信息。然而机械警察有始有终，不管生还是死，黑色的改造人都得跟他一起射*。茶色的半透明机油慢慢从嘴唇和阴茎的连接处流了下来，有的属于现在的墨菲，有的属于以前的那个。

墨菲颤抖了起来，他快要到达临界点了。机械警察也在这时候加大了吸吮的力度，橡胶质感的人造舌头试图绕着墨菲的性器舔舐，然而与改造人相称的非人形状的阴茎把本就无法彻底打开的口腔塞得满满当当，于是那条舌头就只能委屈地在龟头上磨蹭，直到墨菲再也承受不住地挺起腰发出痛苦的闷哼。

机械警察毫不反抗地接受了突然深入的金属阴茎，收紧喉咙想让墨菲就这么射出来。墨菲没有让他失望，人造精液尽数灌进了他的口腔，把他柔韧性良好的腮帮子撑得微微鼓起。完成任务的机械警察又从根部到尖端把性器吸吮了一遍，最后乖乖吞咽着嘴里的乱七八糟的东西，期间黄白相间的液体不可避免地沿着他的下巴流到了地板上。然后他极其负责地用嘴巴把墨菲的阴茎清理干净，并将其重新放回了金属板下。

墨菲视力优秀的电子眼在下一秒给他带来了前所未有的尴尬：他发现这场诡异口交后机器警察的脸颊似乎出了点小问题——之前持续的顶弄好像超出了它的承受范围，即使灌满了整个口腔的液体都已经被“解决”，那一小块橡胶质依然不自然地拱起了个弧度。白色的机器人抬起头，面罩上线状的屏幕直直对上了墨菲的眼睛。他全身都是星星点点的机油和精液，几乎可以用乱七八糟来形容。被染得闪闪发亮的嘴唇还有几处破皮，边上沾着白色的粘液。

“我……”墨菲声音干涩，几乎发不出完整的音节。他又听到了水声，这次比之前更大。

“墨菲。”

“墨菲。”

“墨菲！”

冰冷的男声把墨菲拉回了现实。刚刚恢复运作的系统还有些迟钝，他僵硬地转过头，在面罩里跳跃着的初始化数据里看到了身边面无表情的机械警察。

“你刚刚陷入了突发的……”墨菲突然伸出手捏到了机器警察的脸上。他不带任何感情色彩，严谨细致地进行了一遍扫描。在确认自己搭档的仿生皮肤处于最佳状态之后，程序彻底稳定下来。

“……连接错误。我会联系丹尼……”

也许因为另一个自己奇怪的举动和眼神，白色机器人莫名感觉大脑有些燥热，他说不下去了。

**Author's Note:**

> *：Dead or alive, you're coming(cuming) with me. 我真的很喜欢魔改经典台词（。


End file.
